


We Love You Daddy

by ProwlsGirl



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day and two little Autobot twins deiced to make something very special for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Love You Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. SnowCat, Stalker, Heartwing, and Nightwing were created by me.
> 
> "blah" – Normal human speak  
>  _blah_ – thinking
> 
> This is an AU in terms that Prowl is very much still alive.

It was a beautiful day, and it was also a special day the humans called "Father's Day". Deep in Autobot City, in their shared quarters, two sparkling was putting together the finishing touches on two special gift. "Papa and Grandpa will love these presents." The white femme smiled happily "We should still at lest tell Mama that Gramps still loves her."

"But that will revel our powers, Heart." The black mech said "Oppie saids it's not time yet."

"But it will make Mama happy..."

"Yes, it will but Oppie said..."

The little femme sighed. "Your not fun, Night."

Meanwhile in the Rec Room, the resident tactician had just walked in with something in his hands. Prowl looked around trying to find the mech he was looking for. He soon spies the mech sitting at a table with Kup talking about the old days as he walked up. "Father..." Prowl said polity.

Stalker finished his conversation with Kup before turning to his creation that stood before him. "What is it, Prowl?" he asked.

Prowl then gave him a halo chess board. "This is for you." He said.

Stalker looked surprised and confused as he took the game board. "What brought around this gift?" he asked.

"Today it's a human holiday called Father's Day..." Prowl said "And since you are my father... I thought..."

"Prowl, you didn't have to get my any thing." Stalker said as he placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder "The best gift for an old mech like me is standing right here." Prowl blinks in confused. "I'm talking about you, my son. You're the best thing Primus had ever gave me."

Before Prowl could say anything, the door to the Rec Room opens again. "Prowl? Have you seen the kids?" the white femme asked as she came up to them.

Prowl got at bit worried. "Not since this morning, SnowCat." He said.

"I hope nothing happened to them."

"Let's go and see if they are still in their room." said Prowl. Stalker excused himself from Kup and fallow his son and his mate out of the room.

"Hurry Heart, Oppie said they are coming!" The two little sparklings hurry about their room.

At that moment the door to their room opened. Prowl, Stalker and SnowCat was there. "Oh my..." SnowCat said when she saw her children covered in finger paints "How did you two get so dirty so fast?"

"We were making a surprise Mama." The white femme as she and her brother raced towards their mother.

"Well it look like the two of you need another bath." SnowCat said with a smile, picking up the two sparkling and heading to the wash racks.

After awhile, the two twins got clean, SnowCat started to dry off the two sparklings. "Well, what was so important to get so dirty?" she asked the two sparklings.

"A present for Papa and Grandpa." said the little femme said with a smile.

"Oh I see." SnowCat said with a smile, knowing what was now going on "There you go. You two are now clean."

"Can we go and give Papa and Grandpa their present now?" the little black mech asked. SnowCat smiled and nodded. She watched as the two ran off towards their room with happy giggles.

"Papa! Grandpa!" the little sparklings called out happily running towards where Prowl and Stalker was in the Rec Room a bit later.

"What is it, little ones?" Stalker asked the two young bots when they came close.

Prowl watched his sparklings as the two little sparklings smile and held up two Autobot size cards, looked to be hand made with the finger paints that got onto their chassis earlier. "Happy Father's Day!" the two sparklings spoke happily.

Prowl and his father smiled as they looked at two home made cards. Afterwards Prowl put his down and scoop the two into his arms. "Thank you. You two made something from your sparks." He said with a smile. Stalker just smiled at them, silently agreeing with his son.

The twins cuddle into their father's chest plates. "We love you Papa." The two said happily, and Prowl just smiled back.

The End


End file.
